Jester Lavorre
| Appearances = | Last = | Count =1 | AppID = Jester | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = false | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | C6App = false | C7App = false | C8App = false | Name = Jester | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Tiefling | Class = Cleric of The Traveler (Trickery Domain) | Age = | Alignment =Chaotic Neutral | Languages = Common; Infernal; Halfling | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Trostinwald, Wildemount | Family = | Connections = Beauregard Fjord | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 2 | HP = 18 | AC = 17 | DC = 13 | Str = 16 | Dex = 17 | Con = 15 | Int = 12 | Wis = 17 | Cha = 12 | Fanart = }} Jester is a Tiefling Cleric of The Traveler. She is played by Laura Bailey. Description Appearance Jester is a little blue Tiefling with blue hair. She wears a pretty cute dress. Personality Jester is excitable and eager. She has an exorbitant interest in getting in someone else's face. According to Molly and herself, everyone tells her that she is pure of virtue, worthwhile, and a creature of some repute. Biography Traveling along the Amber Road, on their way to study magic at the Soltrice Academy, the trio (Fjord, Jester, and Beau) saved the daughter of the fisherman in Trostinwald. Jester is apparently addicted to gambling, especially the game "Quick Queen's Call". Relationships Beauregard Fjord Jester thought Fjord was very handsome. Nott [[Caleb Widogast|'Caleb Widogast']] Jester thought that Caleb smelled really bad, and let him know that he should take a bath. Mollymauk Molly read Jester's fortune for two copper pieces, using a small set of cards. He predicted that there is something bright and adventurous in her future. At the Traveling Carnival of Curiosities, he gave her another reading for free. Character Information Quests Jester is looking for her father. Notable Items * Sickle * A deck of cards for "Quick Queen's Call" * Sketchbook Abilities Tiefling Abilities * Darkvision * Hellish Resistance * Infernal Legacy Cleric Abilities Class Features * Channel Divinity (1 use per short rest) ** Turn Undead * Divine Domain: Trickery Domain ** Blessing of the Trickster (advantage on stealth checks) ** Channel Divinity: Invoke Duplicity ** Domain Spells * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Wisdom-based ability) Domain Spells Jester always has access to these spells. 1st-level *Charm Person *Disguise Self Cleric Spells In addition to her domain spells, Jester has access to 1st-level cleric spells. As a 2nd-level cleric, she can prepare up to 5 of these spells per day. Cantrips * Thaumaturgy * Toll the Dead 1st-level * Cure Wounds * Guiding Bolt Quotations "Which one?" When asked to stop moving by a guard while her Duplicity was invoked. Trivia * Jester's fondness for baked goods and pastries is similar to Laura's real-life love for doughnuts. * Jester was also played by Laura Bailey in two previous Dungeons and Dragons games in 2016. The first was a one-shot live streamed by GameSpot,https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d6ndE0N4l1g and the second was a collaboration with KindaFunny.https://www.kindafunny.com/videos.php?video_id=VNrlekNcNwM In those games, Jester was a Cleric of The Traveler, god of chaos and change. Based on that and Jester's behavior, this article assumes that Jester worships the same deity. External Links References Category:Main player characters